


A Song Of Redemption

by MedHeadsUnite



Series: A Song Of Redemption [1]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Major AU, Multi, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedHeadsUnite/pseuds/MedHeadsUnite
Summary: She knows something's not right. And she's finally at the point where she can't hide from it anymore.A story (serial) where eventually, Alexandra Drake will be able to sing an award winning song of redemption.(Spalexandra centric, f.  Spencelissa, and everyone else, because DUH! Family!)
Relationships: Alex Drake & Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields/Melissa Hastings, Mary Drake/Peter Hastings, Melissa Hastings/Alex Drake, Peter Hastings/Veronica Hastings
Series: A Song Of Redemption [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611487
Kudos: 4





	1. From Head To Heart: The Journey Begins

Alex knows she has to leave things behind.

So she secures her valuables, taking her beloved leather jacket that Spencer had recently bought for her, and puts her passports in the inside pocket.

She then takes her valuables and secures them in her safes. The electronics in one, and the financial documents in the other.

She had timed the delivery of emails letting everyone know minor details.

Alex knew she wasn't in a good place.

Each of the emails was signed with "Be in touch soon, love you!"

And then she was off, nothing on her person except a small sling backpack with some money.

First stop?

Montreal.


	2. Momentary Relief.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary meets up with Alex in Montreal.

She steps off the train, sighing.

Even in another country, she can't run from the conflict swirling inside of her heart.

It doesn't hurt, she's struggling to put a name to the feeling at all.

And that terrifies her more than anyone will ever know.

Alex shivers, walking into the lobby.

And momentary relief fills her soul as Mary's eyes meet hers.

She cups the younger woman's face in her hands, "Hi."

Alex leans into her gentle, comforting touch, "Hi," she whispers brokenly.

Mary brings her to sit down for a bit, just holding her hands.

Sometimes, the silent moments have the deepest, and most positive, impact. 

They act as balm for our aching, shattered souls.

Alex leans over, placing a gentle kiss on her mother's cheek, "Thank you."

"It's in the job description, but I'll accept the gratitude. I love you," she whispers softly, with an equally as soft smile.

Alex feels some of the weight lift.

She'd made the right decision reaching out to her mother.

She'd never regret it. Not for a minute.


End file.
